


Program

by RSGS



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 我在我的雲端硬碟找到我半年前寫的一個開頭（SNIC剛發的時候）但我完全忘了我本來後面想幹嘛  但又覺得前面很香我就隨便補了一個後續發了（
Relationships: Rafael Casal/Daveed Diggs
Kudos: 2





	Program

**Author's Note:**

> 我在我的雲端硬碟找到我半年前寫的一個開頭（SNIC剛發的時候）  
> 但我完全忘了我本來後面想幹嘛 但又覺得前面很香  
> 我就隨便補了一個後續發了（

Daveed本來是不想辦婚禮的。

他甚至連婚都不想結──拜託，他們已經在一起生活二十年了，差一張證書到底差在哪裡？少報點稅？

但Rafael的孩子氣總是在奇怪的地方體現出來，倒不是他吵著要結婚（誰提出來的他們已經忘了），但既然要結，Rafael就拉著Daveed說要辦個婚禮。

Daveed的頭有點疼，他看過自己好友辦婚禮（Rafael在旁邊大叫：是我們的好友！），有好多東西要忙，這個要決定那個要協調，簡直比他們發一張專輯還要麻煩。

"Raf，不然我們發張專輯就好了吧。"

Rafael盤腿坐在沙發上抱著一碗不知道是什麼的食物吃得正開心，聽到Daveed小心翼翼的聲音便轉過頭看他。

艱難地把口中的食物吞下去後他意猶未盡的舔舔嘴上殘留的味道，"也不是不行，但婚禮還是得辦。"他大笑著把舀了一瓢滿滿的食物塞進身旁的人的嘴裡。

結果專輯進行得比婚禮順利。兩個人十分默契的都不想碰婚禮，製作專輯的熱忱度相比以前不尋常的增加許多。

Daveed白了身旁的人一眼，把追著球跑的mia抱起來塞進Rafael懷裡。"不是你說要辦的嗎，"他小聲卻不滿的說，"結果你倒是跟我搶錄音的工作啊？"

Rafael抱著mia擦擦牠的爪子傻笑了一下，假裝自己沒提過這個要求。

Daveed又翻了一個白眼，那專輯？他問。

就專輯吧。Rafael嘿嘿的笑了兩聲。

"嘿告訴你們，這張專輯誰都不知道。"一打開直播Rafael就說。Daveed開著車，他瞄了一眼螢幕，兩個人都克制不住臉上的笑容。

在直播放完整張專輯後也差不多到了目的地，"你們記得去聽啊！雖然剛剛都播過了，但明天上線要去聽喔！"Rafae正要關掉直播時看到一條留言跑過去，"為什麼要叫seven nights in chicago？"他唸了出來，然後看著從車的另一側走到他旁邊的Daveed。

正準備回答，卻突然被對方搶過手機，"因為我們在芝加哥的這七天就是Rafa說要──"Daveed的嘴被旁邊的人用力摀了起來，後面的字全部糊成一團。

"總之去聽！再見！"Rafael為了騰出手按掉直播鬆開了摀著對方嘴的手，所以所有在線上的人最後都只聽到旁邊傳來Daveed不清楚的聲音大笑著說"──然後你就投降了！只有七天！"

**Author's Note:**

> 大噶都去聽聽program！！！最後那個結尾超可愛的5555555
> 
> （想到了 本來好像是打算用program最後那個 Raf搞婚禮搞到惱羞成怒結果最後還是Dav乖乖搞完了）
> 
> 直播原文是說we eventually release the album we recorded two years ago and we release it without telling anybody  
> 我忘記是誰說的了 （x  
> 但我覺得很好笑 都在講什麼東西


End file.
